Simply Complicated
by KristieJCAL
Summary: pure carby fuzz, if you don't like it, don't read it
1. Pillow Fights and Such

"Pillow Fights and Such" By: Kristie  
  
A/N: I really had the sudden urge to just write something new, and I got such encouraging reviews [Except from maggiemay but I don't take that offensively because she flames everyone's fics] for my filler in scenes in post "A Little Help From my Friends" that only gave me more encouragement to do this fic. Basically, this is a totally different look on Abby's life and her first day at County and so forth. I love getting reviews, hint, hint. Abby's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the people who are in the ER.  
  
  
  
As I walked into ER for my first day, I felt almost a bit nervous which was unusual for me. I almost immediately bumped into Carol Hathaway, my patient from up in OB. "Abby?" she said a bit surprised.  
  
"The one and only." I replied with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing down her."  
  
"I've crossed over into the dark side, I'm a med student." I told her.  
  
"Yes, you most certainly have." She said with a smile. She scanned the area and seemed to have spotted the person that she was looking for. "Carter!" she yelled across the room. A very handsome man with the brightest eyes I ever saw walked up to us.  
  
He greeted us with a smile. I learned later that some only do this for so often. "What's up Carol?"  
  
"This is Abby." she looked at me for a last name.  
  
"Wyzcenski." I said with a smile.  
  
"Is she your new med student?" Carol continued.  
  
"Don't know, why don't you come with me and we'll find Mark." He motioned his hand for him to follow him, so I did.  
  
I followed him into what seemed to be the lounge and found a man and a women with the brightest, reddest curly hair. "Mark, I think I found a med student of yours." He gave me a reassuring smile. I felt such electricity when he smiled and me and I couldn't help but almost blush. It was completely out of character for me to be like this.  
  
"Abigail Wyzcenski?" Mark said.  
  
"Abby." I said with a smile.  
  
He smiled warmly back. He stood up and shook my hand. "I'm Mark Greene, and this Elizabeth Corday." Elizabeth said hello too and shook my hand.  
  
"Carter, show her around and keep an eye on her." Mark winked at me.  
  
"Sure thing." We walked out of the lounge and a nurse walked up to him. "Carter, ETA in 5 minutes. A toddler, and women said to be in her late 20's."  
  
"Okay." He turned to me. "Looks like you get to deal with your first trauma." A woman with blond hair walked up to him. "Carter, can you check one of my patients." She asked.  
  
She then realized I was standing there and immediately introduced herself, "Lucy Knight." She said warmly.  
  
"Abby Wyzcenski." I said back. "If Carter gives you trouble, tell me. Us med students will have fun." She whispered into my ear. I knew that I liked from her from the start. "I'll make sure I do."  
  
Carter stood there almost embarrassed. "Ahhhmm. I'll check in a few minutes." At that moment the doors burst open and I saw Mark and Elizabeth coming in with a women. She looked so familiar, but I didn't get a good look at her. Lucy followed them, but Carter went outside and I followed him.  
  
"We'll get the toddler." He said.  
  
We went outside where it was relatively cold and saw an EMT. "Here's the little girl." She said.  
  
"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Hannah!" I said and immediately took her in my arms. The EMT continued to talk. "The mother was found in the front seat badly injured. The little girl was safely in her car seat in the back."  
  
"That's not her mother."  
  
"You know her?" Carter asked confused.  
  
"Yes, Hannah's my daughter.  
  
  
  
After Carter looked at her she seemed fine. As I sat in the exam room while he examined her, we started to talk. "I didn't realize you were married." He said motioning to my hand.  
  
"Umm, that's because I'm not." I said almost ashamed. He picked up on this quickly and stopped talking about it.  
  
"Mommy, when can I go home?" Hannah asked me.  
  
Carter answered her question, "Well, you need a band aid." He lifted the little girl off the hospital bed and took her hand. "We'll be right back," he said with a smile.  
  
My face lit up when I saw the two of them walking together. I was overjoyed. I couldn't have known this man more then an hour, and already I had these inner feelings for him that I had never felt for anyone else in my entire life.  
  
Hannah and Carter walked in and she lifted up her elbow and showed me her band-aid proudly. "It's the Power puff girls!" she exclaimed. I scooped her up and looked at Carter, "Well, I really hate to leave early on my first shift, but I don't have anyone to watch her." I said. He knew that I really didn't want to leave, I could tell.  
  
"We can figure out something, Randi, who sits at the desk can watch her for a little while. Plus all of the nurses who come in and out." He said with a smile.  
  
  
  
My first day at County was an eventful one. I was spit on, called a bitch, called sweet cheeks, and thrown up on more then once. I was ready to take Hannah and go home. I clocked out and walked up to the desk to find Hannah not there.  
  
"She's in the lounge sleeping." Randi said knowing I was looking for her. I gave her a grateful smile and walked in to the lounge to find Carter putting a blanket over her. I felt as if I was in love, and I hadn't even known him for more then a day. It was feelings like these that told me he wasn't just any person.  
  
"Thanks." I said to him.  
  
He looked up and noticed that I was getting ready to go home. "Leaving too?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully she'll sleep on the El." I said. I got my stuff ready to go and picked up Hannah.  
  
"If you can wait like 5 minutes, I'll give you a lift home." He said just as I was about to walk out the door.  
  
"Sounds great." I said.  
  
  
  
As we pulled up to my apartment it began to rain. I invited him in for a cup of coffee. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me today."  
  
We walked up to my apartment and I put Hannah in bed. I walked into the kitchen and found him looking at the pictures on my refrigerator. Most of them were of Hannah.  
  
"I love taking pictures and developing them." I said softly not wanting to startle him.  
  
"These are really good." He complimented.  
  
"Thanks. Decaf or Regular?" I asked.  
  
"Decaf's fine, thanks."  
  
As I set the cup of coffee down on the table, we both took a seat. "How long have you lived in Chicago?"  
  
"About five years. My ex-husband and I lived here. About three years ago we got divorced. I never told him I was pregnant, so I did it myself." I said staring at my cup of coffee.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have known she was anyone else's child, she looks like an exact replica of you." He complimented again. I'm not quite sure how he does this, but every word that he says makes me go all tingly inside and weak at the knees.  
  
We continued to talk for a while. Actually two hours to be correct. By the time we finished three pots of coffee, I knew almost every detail of his life and he knew almost every detail of mine. I had never opened up to anyone this quickly before; I had actually never opened up to anyone this much before. But some how when I talked to him, I felt like I was the center of the world and the only thing that mattered to him. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he managed to make me feel like this, and I loved it.  
  
  
  
By the time either of us looked at the clock, it was around 12:00 A.M. By now the rain was coming down horribly. The first clash of thunder sound and it made me jump. He noticed and smiled right away.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked defensively.  
  
"I've seen you handle blood and all sorts of gruesome things like that and they don't freak you out, but a little bit of thunder makes you jump." He said laughing a little.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny?" I asked. "Okay, then, two can play this game!" I said.  
  
I felt his eyes follow me through the living room. I grabbed a pillow and whacked him on the head. "That'll teach you to make fun of me."  
  
He grabbed another pillow from the couch and began to hit me with it, just like I did to him. Before I knew it, we were having a pillow fight like a bunch of little kids. A pillow fight? This here would be my example of the sort of things John Carter did to my head. He had this way about him that made me open up a whole different side of my personality.  
  
Before I knew it, he was basically on top of my holding a pillow to my head. "Forfeit." He said with a smile.  
  
I hesitated a minute but finally said, "Fine. You win."  
  
He dropped the pillow, and it seemed as if he was going to pick it back up, but instead he kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had in my life. It was full of passion and emotion. I was the center of his world. I loved it.  
  
When we broke apart, I whispered to him, "What are we doing?" It wasn't the kind that you said when you were angry, but the kind that was more just a plain old question that had an emotion to it.  
  
"I don't know." He whispered back.  
  
"Well, usually the first kiss consist of the man cutting off the women and is not until they have officially gone on a date, which would mean that-" and he cut me off with another kiss just like I had been hoping that he would.  
  
Okay, that's it for now folks. I will most definitely continue, but only if I get some reviews. Otherwise I have better things to do with my time, although I love writing! ;) ~Kristie 


	2. My First Encounter

"My First Encounter" By: Kristie  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I know the first chapter kind of sucked, but I hope this chapter is better. Please continue to review, it's what gives me the courage to write and post my stuff! This is also going to be mostly pure fuzz [at least this chapter], so if you don't like carby, don't read it! I think this whole chapter is going to be Abby's POV, but I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. ( I also do not own a set of lines stated by Carter and Abby.  
  
  
  
I felt a pair of arms around my body and smiled. I had woken up everyday to this for the past week and loved every minute of it. My back was against his chest and I felt every breath that he took. His chin rested on my shoulder, his face resting against mine. I could tell that he was still asleep. I made the slightest movement and looked at the clock. 7:25. I was surprised Hannah hadn't woken up yet; I figured at this point she would sleep till about 8:00.  
  
He began to stir and I saw his eyes flutter open. "Morning." I said softly. He greeted me with a kiss. His arms wrapped tighter around me and I smiled. There it was again, his simple little gestures made me smile like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Today is Valentines Day." He said in a voice that told me he wasn't quite awake yet.  
  
"Mhmm." I replied back. I was enjoying just laying there in his arms. "What time are you on?" I asked.  
  
"An hour." He sat up in bed and put on his boxers and t-shirt. A chill ran down my back as he moved away. "In case you fall back asleep." he gave me another kiss, "that will get me through the day."  
  
I rolled back over in bed and began to fall asleep. So many thoughts were in my mind. We had done a pretty good job of sneaking around the hospital without being noticed so far. Together, we decided that we wouldn't exactly have the best reputation if it got around the hospital that he was sleeping with one of his med students.  
  
I must have fallen asleep for a while, because by the time I heard Hannah, it was 8:04. I got up and put on my robe. I passed the kitchen where I saw a note on the table. I made a note to myself to read it after I got Hannah dressed and made her breakfast. I walked into her room and found her sitting there barely awake.  
  
I lifted her up and brought her out to the living room. There was a video tape on the coffee table and I put it in the VCR to let her wake up a little bit before I got her dressed and ready for the day. I read the note that Carter had left me.  
  
-Abby, Your Valentines Day gift will come tonight. I miss you already. Love, Carter  
  
The note made me smile again; I really have to stop doing that.  
  
  
  
I dropped Hannah off at her daycare and went to the hospital. I made it in just on time. I saw Mark in the distance and waved to him. We had become relatively good friends. I had actually made a lot of friends.  
  
Lucy was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. She was completely there to help people and was so friendly. We had established a good friendship in the past week and were even going out on Friday with Chen for a girl's night. Although, I have a feeling more people will find out about it and just become invited.  
  
Carol was always there to help me; she showed me the ropes and gave me reassurance that I knew what I was doing when I was unsure of myself. She had a good heart, but it seemed like something was missing from it.  
  
Dave was one of the nicest guys, but I would never date him. Not that I would need to. I could tell that major sparks were flying between him and Chen. Chen and I had gotten along pretty well too.  
  
Luka seemed like a down to earth sort of man. I had talked to him once over coffee at Doc Magoo's. I learned a lot about him, like he had been married and had children. His family was all killed in the war. I will admit that I thought he was cute at first, but we just don't have that spark.  
  
And then of course Carter, one person had not changed my life in the matter of days. No one in my entire life has changed my life so much besides Hannah. We just have this natural ease with each other. We can joke and tease each other, while being able to have romance and passion that has such strong emotion to it at the same time. I don't know if I can quite explain it. I feel like I have found my soul mate.  
  
I never believed in soul mates, destiny, or any of that kind of stuff before, but now I depend on it. I believe that Carter and I were destined to be together, that he was meant to be a part of my life.  
  
I walked out of the lounge while thinking about this and bumped right into him knocking all of his papers out of his hand. I squatted down and whispered to him, "Thank you for the note this morning, it made me smile."  
  
"I thought it would." He said.  
  
By now, I felt as if a thousand pairs of eyes were on me. This happened every time we whispered little things to each other like this. I immediately gave him a glance that told him to tell me to be careful or something, like he would with the rest of his med students.  
  
"Abby, be careful of where your going next time." He turned his back towards everyone so he could restrain his laughter. I loved it when he smiled and laughed. I wished that he could of laughed; the sound is like music to my ears.  
  
"I will." I replied. He motioned his hand to follow me, and I did. He said loud enough so everyone could hear him, "I want you to take a look at this patient."  
  
By the time we walked into the room I burst out laughing and so did he. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this act up." I said.  
  
"Me either." He pulled back the curtain, which revealed an older woman lying there. "She had a heart attack this morning. I think this would be a good patient for you." He said to me. What he really meant was he wanted me to deal with a patient who I knew was going to die.  
  
  
  
I find myself sitting in the ambulance bay having a smoke. I haven't smoked since Hannah was born, but today seemed like a day where I really needed one. My patient had died, just like Carter knew she would. I wasn't used to it yet, I don't know if I ever would.  
  
He sat down next to me and put his hand on my thigh. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. Just not used to it yet." I said.  
  
"Want to hear the good news or the bad news?" he asked me.  
  
"Give me the bad news." I always did this when someone asked me this question. I decided that if I had the worst come to me first, it could only get better.  
  
"The bad news is, you never get used to it. The good news is, you never get used to it. At least I haven't, so you may have come out here to be alone, but your not."  
  
I just looked at him and gave him a small smile. He already always knew how to make me feel better. "So, are you ready to party Dr. Carter?"  
  
"Well Miss Lockhart, if you think this is a party, then you have no idea what's coming to you later." He said with that grin of his.  
  
He was right; I did have no idea, no idea at all.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to get out, but my mom is pregnant and I've been in charge of my 3-year-old sister and 7-year- old brother for basically the past month. So, I'm writing little bits here and there when I get time. Please Please Please review!! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I'll have my post: "A Saint in the City" out probably on Saturday, I so excited for tonight, looks like we're getting some carby action! Woohoo! ~Kristie 


End file.
